


越老越变态

by canlloveyou



Category: Assassin' Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlloveyou/pseuds/canlloveyou
Summary: 老年的海尔森在达文波特庄园住下了，而康纳很喜欢挑战他的权威，尤其是在做某些事时，因为这样可以让他更……大展雄风。某天海尔森盯上了康纳的脚，而你康当然没放过这个机会挑战他，并且称心如意地被干了个爽。





	越老越变态

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：足控涉及，海尔森是个老变态，康纳同样不知羞耻，奸夫淫夫即视感

早上下着小雨的时候，康纳睁开眼睛，感觉自己的脊背快要断裂了。他累得要死，连续好几天忙于兄弟会事务，以至于昨天下午才从纽约回来。一回来他就一头倒在床上，一动都不想动。海尔森正在书房看账本，听见动静，摘了眼镜走进卧室，发现床上躺了一个气息奄奄的康纳。  
“起来，”他有点嫌弃地说，“不换睡衣不准上床。”  
“我好困，”康纳半睁着眼，“我累，我要睡觉。”  
然而海尔森不依不饶。这个什么时候都有理讲的老混蛋把他拽起来，强迫他去洗澡，然后在康纳泡在浴桶里头一点一点的时候非常扫兴的把他拉出来，套上睡衣塞进被窝。前后折腾了将近一个小时，康纳才终于获得了睡觉的权利。不料他睡了也不到半个小时，又被父亲叫醒要他吃晚饭。  
“我不吃！”他躲在被子里撕心裂肺，“我困！你让我睡觉！”  
“不行，你肯定今天一整天没吃饭，”该死的，海尔森也太了解他了，“不吃可以，你把这个汤喝完。”  
“不要！”康纳像小孩一样一边闭着眼尖叫一边拽紧被子，到底还是被海尔森扯开来拽了起来，把汤匙怼在他嘴边。康纳眼睛都懒得睁，委委屈屈地张开嘴，任由海尔森一勺勺喂进来。  
其实他真的很饿，饿的胃都痛了，尤其是热汤这样美味，简直叫他流口水。但是疲惫与睡意战胜了食欲，叫他一心想要回到睡眠里，能在这里喝汤已经是最大的妥协。海尔森也出奇地体贴，真的慢慢喂他喝，给他喝完才让他躺下，给他掖了掖被子。  
“睡吧，”父亲温柔地说，“我知道你累。”  
胃里变得暖和起来，似乎也不痛了，康纳咂咂嘴，很快睡着了。  
然而就算这样，第二天早上他也浑身发疼，睁开眼后觉得自己不像是躺在床上，而是飘在半空。  
好累。  
他警惕地检查了自己一下，确定没有被海尔森暗中揩油。父亲有时对他的占有欲过于旺盛，以至于做起爱来不管不顾，一定要做到两个人都精疲力尽才罢休。  
总算老家伙还有点良心，好像没有趁火打劫。康纳松了口气。  
凌乱着头发爬起来，他在书房找到了正在整理家园百科全书的海尔森。兄弟会情报就大喇喇放在一边，尽管旁边的人是曾经的圣殿骑士团大团长。  
“下雨了。”他说。  
“可不是吗，今年第一场雨。话说可以请你的小刺客们不要把情报交给我吗？”海尔森一看见他就对着他翻白眼，“就算他们不觉得我是圣殿骑士，我也没打算帮你们整理情报。还有，你为什么要光着脚？现在是早春，不是盛夏。”  
“我不冷，”康纳打着哈欠，“你觉得冷吗？”  
“我有点，我毕竟是老人了，康纳，现在我小腿还在冒寒气。”  
“那你就不该把我冬天给你铺的地毯撤掉，”康纳的光脚啪嗒啪嗒来到他身边，果不其然，他父亲开始情不自禁盯着他的脚趾看，“本来那就是为了让书房不那么冷的。我给你做的鹿皮毯子还在吗？”  
“在。”海尔森近乎色眯眯地看着他的脚。  
“那你就拿出来披着嘛，”康纳放肆地歪进他怀里，屁股沉甸甸的落在他大腿上，把脚踩在他的兔毛拖鞋上，“又不是没有毯子，干嘛这样冻着。”  
“你还说不冷，身上明明也是凉的，”海尔森皱起眉头，“去换衣服吧，今天你有的是事情。”  
“我有什么事？”康纳歪了歪头。  
“看情报吧，我猜。”  
“你还是给我整理了嘛，”康纳有些得意地翻翻那沓纸，“谢谢你啦，老混蛋。”  
“那就赶快去给我换衣服，小混蛋，”海尔森在他大腿上拍了一记，“给你留了早饭，在厨房里，你去看看凉没凉，凉了就自己热热吃。”  
“不想去，”康纳干脆地说，“我不能在这里坐会儿吗？”  
海尔森挑起一边眉毛，手心慢慢地揉着他的大腿：“想我啦？”  
“想你了，”儿子搂着他的脖子，“亲亲我？”  
做父亲的欣然从命，捏住他的下巴吻上去，品尝他嘴里甜蜜的味道。柔软的唇舌互相交缠，仿佛两个人的灵魂都通过这个吻纠缠在了一起，再也不能分开。  
康纳浑圆的臀部压在腿上，有点重，反而让海尔森分外兴致勃勃。他的手在康纳腰腿上徘徊，摸来摸去，眼睛不住的往人家脚上觑。康纳白色的睡裤过长了，裤脚盖住一半的脚背，露出另一半脚背与直溜溜的脚趾，指甲磨的挺圆润，脚上的血管微微凸起泛着青色，叫海尔森联想到那里面的血液该多么炙热滚烫，迸发出年轻人的鲜美可人。  
他忍不住抱起康纳，叫怀里人坐在书桌上，双脚搭在他手心里。康纳及时把情报推到一边去，对着他撇撇嘴。小狼崽说着不冷，脚却被地板冰的凉凉的。他捧起那双脚，在脚背上一边一个吻。康纳大惊小怪起来。  
“你干啥啊，”康纳想把脚往回抽，“亲哪儿不行，你亲脚……我脚很好看吗？”  
“不好看吗，”海尔森有些迷恋地抚摸着他的双脚，“多好看，多年轻。”  
发现这双脚好看后，海尔森就开始觉得越看越好看。修长的脚趾，平坦的脚背，凸起的脚踝骨，脚底板因为常年训练粗糙不堪，反倒显得脚背分外娇嫩。当他挠了挠脚心时，脚的主人往回收了一下，嗔怪地看着他。  
“你的变态程度好像更上一层楼了。”  
“我以为你喜欢我这样，”海尔森慢吞吞揉着他的脚底，“上次我把你捆在床上时你兴奋的差点自己射出来。”  
父亲的手指温暖灵巧，力道适中，康纳舒服地眯起眼睛：“唔……再揉一会儿，我这几天到处跑，脚痛的不行……”  
“很舒服？”海尔森低下头来，舔了舔脚趾，在康纳惊得要收回去的时候用力捏住他的脚踝。不顾康纳惊诧的目光，他歪过头把那些修长的脚趾含进嘴里，用舌头挑逗着敏感的趾缝，吸吮几下后又舔了舔娇嫩的脚心，痒的康纳噗嗤一笑，又被这其中的情色意味刺激的呼吸不匀。   
“你真的……很变态……”康纳费劲地说，“但是我的确喜欢，老混蛋。”  
“嗯哼。”老混蛋根本没法说话，只顾着舔他的脚。海尔森·肯威的体面优雅已经荡然无存，他就像头饿狼一样津津有味地舔舐着年轻人修长的双足，用牙齿轻轻地磨过指间细嫩的皮肤，惹得康纳蜷起脚趾，呻吟出声。  
“你很美，”海尔森的手在宽松的裤腿里顺着结实健美的小腿往上摸，“康纳，你任何地方都很美。”  
他年轻的情人露出一个得意的笑，把一只脚踩在他的裆部。  
“那么，”康纳有些倨傲地说，“享受我给你的吧。”  
接下来情况就不受海尔森的控制了。康纳反客为主，隔着裤子用脚底碾磨着父亲半勃的阴茎，海尔森只觉得一股电流在体内乱窜，叫他忍不住打冷颤。儿子的脚残酷地揉搓他最要命的地方，一边给他至高无上的快感，一边给他带来臣服的羞耻感。  
“别折磨我，”老狼喘着粗气警告，“你知道我会报复你的。”  
“得了吧，你就想射在我脚上，”小狼崽隐秘地笑着，“不是吗，老变态？我浑身上下，没有一个地方是你不想操，不想弄脏的。承认吧，你就是迷恋我。”  
“我要是不迷恋你你都活不到今天，”海尔森哑着嗓子说，眼睛里闪着老狼特有的恶毒凶狠的光，“你是我的，我想操哪儿就操哪儿，难道还用征求你同意吗？”  
听了这话康纳仰起头，满足又得意地纵声大笑。海尔森一把扯掉他的睡裤，把他按在书桌上撕咬，就像撕咬无处可逃的猎物。年轻的莫霍克人眼睛里闪着野蛮的光，更加放肆地大笑出声，张开双腿迎接父亲的攻势。“来啊！”他呲着牙，“干死我啊，老变态。”  
接下来发生的就像是一场搏斗。他们互相较劲。海尔森想要占有康纳，康纳倒也并不想反败为胜，只是存心给他添堵，变着法的挣扎。确实，他遭到了穷凶极恶的报复，脖子和胸口全是牙印，也不知道海尔森这么大年纪了牙口怎么还这么好。胸肌上被捏的发红，屁股上还带了个手印，大腿也被咬出血来，疼的他倒吸冷气，又爽到阴茎流水。久经调教的身子甚至不需要润滑，就已经在这场暴风骤雨里湿了后穴，一张一合的等着被宠幸。海尔森一点喘口气的机会都不给他，提枪就上，疼的他又叫又喊，偏偏还又笑又闹，嘴里口不择言，故意气的海尔森往里面狠干。他双腿搭在父亲肩上，刚被膜拜过的双脚在空气里一晃一晃，颇有些可爱地蜷起脚趾。海尔森知道怎么教训他，轻车熟路找到了他的腺体，抵住了使劲磨。没一会儿康纳就不行了，态度马上就软了下来。  
“父亲，父亲，”康纳眼角通红，眼睛里盈满泪水，因为无法承受的快感皱起眉毛，楚楚可怜地颤抖，“不要磨，麻麻的……”  
“你现在知道求我了，嗯？”父亲在他耳边低沉地说，热气扑在他的耳朵里，“刚才怎么那么不听话？”  
“呃……”康纳被他磨的后穴酥酥麻麻，腰都酸软了，“我错了，爸爸轻点干我……我受不了……”  
“我挺轻的了，”海尔森淡定地缓慢抽插，“再叫声爸爸给我听听。”  
“爸爸……”小狼崽搂着他的脖子撒着娇，声音一波三折叫人酥了半边，“饶了我吧，我错了。”  
“你每次都这样，臭小子，是不是吃准我了，”海尔森哭笑不得地亲亲他汗湿的额头，“想让我怎么做？”  
“好好干我，”小狼崽收紧了柔软湿润的后穴，“爸爸，我喜欢你干我。”  
父亲的吻轻柔地落在唇上，两人唇舌相交，下面却越发激烈的交媾。康纳紧致湿热的穴肉饥渴地夹紧了海尔森的阴茎，因为被填满而欣喜若狂地吸吮舔舐。父亲的头挪下去落在胸前，狎昵地吸着他深褐色的乳头，发出淫荡的啧啧水声。他仰起头看着房顶，爽的魂飞天外，半个身子都舒服的没法动弹，眼泪流了满脸。  
“好，好舒服，”他饥渴地挪动着屁股，“你好棒啊，父亲，我想你了……干死我吧，我还想要更多……”  
“你这个该死的不知羞耻的小混蛋，”海尔森咬牙切齿地骂，“淫荡的小玩意，几天不挨操就骚成这样，是不是把你操到脑子都射出来你才会老实？”  
康纳已经说不出来话了。海尔森正对着他的敏感点猛烈攻击，操的他浑身抽搐，眼睛翻白，似乎已经变成了只会流口水的白痴。他的肉穴一松一紧地吸吮海尔森粗壮的，青筋暴起的阴茎，被饱满的龟头顶的又满足又饥渴，整个人都沉浸在性欲里无法自拔。当海尔森捏住他的一只脚揉搓时，他就尖叫着射了自己一身。可是海尔森还在干他，干的他水流成河，淫水顺着桌子往下淌。他已经变得过于敏感，无法经受，脑子里嗡嗡响，哭叫着求饶，却被海尔森一次次重新拉回快感的狂潮，欲仙欲死地迎合情人的动作……  
他被操断片了。

窗外依旧淅淅沥沥地下着小雨。树枝上已经生了朦胧的嫩绿，远远看起来像缕浅绿色的云，近看反而什么也没有了。书房里，两个人瘫在地板上，精疲力尽地喘着气。康纳眼睛发直，躺在海尔森怀里，显然还没找回魂儿来。  
“你非得惹我生气了，才能被操到尽兴，”海尔森在他耳边说，“现在满足了吧？我看你今天一整天都别想好好走路了。”  
康纳咕哝了一声，大约是抱怨自己浑身酸痛，睡眼朦胧地闭上眼。  
“别睡，”海尔森推推他的肩膀，“回房间再说。”  
“你就是个老变态，”康纳打着哈欠，“越老越变态，鬼知道你还有多少花样。我看你迟早阳痿早泄。”  
海尔森冷笑了一声。  
“你放心，就算是你被榨干了我也不会阳痿。”  
“可不是嘛，一看见我你就梆硬，”康纳翻个白眼，“我好困，我要睡觉。”  
“大白天睡什么觉？”  
“哈，你也不想想这都是因为谁。”  
“你活该，”海尔森爬起来把他横抱起来，“该死的你怎么这么重，我非得摔了你不可。”  
康纳吃吃地笑了起来，配合地搂住他的脖子：“干我的时候可没嫌我重过。要我说，你可真的是个老变态。”


End file.
